


Healers, Jokes, Homecomings

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Linhardt would rather not fight against his homeland or classmates, because he'd really rather not fight at all, but war doesn't work that way.
Kudos: 5





	Healers, Jokes, Homecomings

He was a healer for a gods damned reason.

His Crest helped, for sure, but most of all, he didn't like fighting, didn't like seeing blood, didn't like having to be reminded of the dying screams. His parents always told him that he had to, quote, feel some sense of duty, for goddess' sake, unquote-- but frankly, the fact he didn't was probably why he was alive right now.

Fighting as scion of House Hevring, future Minister of Domestic Affairs. Only thing he could think in response to the idea was a big, "Hell no." 

And his former Black Eagles classmates probably weren't surprised that he casually defected to the Alliance for that Golden Deer reunion. Yet every time he remembered the Alliance army would have to fight them, had already fought them, it was like a lightning spell jolted him in the stomach. 

He thought he got used to it, accepted it-- Ferdinand dead at Myrrdin, Bernadetta dead at Gronders, Caspar "missing in action" at Fort Merceus (considering what happened afterwards, he knew better than to be too hopeful)-- but apparently the human mind didn't work that way, which would have been a nice bit of knowledge to have before the war started.

The insane part was that he'd still been in contact with them until less than a year ago. Greeted them at meetings he occasionally got dragged to, responded to letters when he took time off from research and napping. No hard feelings just because he transferred to Golden Deer for half a year.

Now they were going to storm Enbarr and, presumably, fight Edelgard and Hubert to the bitter end.

It would still be best if they won. War was never kind to the losers, and he naturally didn't want to suffer those consequences when there were other things he wanted to do with his life.

That sentiment had nothing to do with which side he was on, yet which side he was on meant everything to rest of the world, didn't it?

The rest of the world was a joke, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> Wanted to write something like this for a while. Linhardt is a really difficult character to make all sad and angsty, but also I think his dryness is precisely what's good at highlighting the tragedy of situations like this.


End file.
